Misunderstood
by americancreep101
Summary: Denmark goes suicidal. Iceland feels bad. Sweden admits his love sorta. Bad summery sorry but hey the story may be good. First story sorry. DenSu T for cutting and minor language.


_**~Hey yall! I understand this might not be the best story, its my first give me a break... Well then happy reading! :D~**_

To them, all he was a big, annoying, loud, stupid drunkard with an ax and a stupid little hat… that is what the nation of Denmark was this was the reason for his depression. Sure he seemed fine to everyone else around him but on the inside he was slowly dying, slowly and painfully. Even the one he loved the most hated him, Sweden.

~flashback~

"Hey Sweden how are you doing?!" Denmark yelled happily

"Hmm? Oh hello Denmark." Sweden replied with a board tone. He liked the Dane he really did, more than he would ever admit.

"Yo ok um you want to go to the bar or something?" Denmark asked bouncing up to him.

"Why would he go with you?" Denmark turned to see Iceland standing with the others. Denmark just nodded .

"Okay um well maybe another time…" He said walking away. _"Why do they hate me?" _He thought to himself.

~End of flashback~

That was only one of the minor times they proved to him they hated him there were a lot more than that. Iceland constantly beat him whenever he came by. Denmark laid in his bed tears running down his face, he hadn't eaten anything in days and it was showing. As he starved himself the others didn't even notice. Still crying he got up pulling on a pair of pants ignoring putting on a shirt he went to the kitchen and grabbed a knife, pencil, and paper and went to his front room. He started writing a note to his friends and family.

"_If you're seeing this then you probably already know about me. I'm sorry I can't take the abuse anymore. Iceland, I'm sorry I was so god damned annoying, I wanted us to get along I really did… I guess there are some things that can never happen with me around. Norway, you too I'm really sorry for all the thing you and the others had to deal with when it came down to me. Before I go I just need to say that Sweden… I love you, I have for a very long time but I know you probably don't feel the same, I'm just that __annoying, loud, stupid drunkard with an axe and a stupid little hat. I'm sorry… goodbye._

_~Mathias Køhler AKA Denmark_

He placed the note down on the coffee table and took the knife and started cutting his wrists. After ten or so cuts he started feeling light headed. He dropped to the floor and passed out from blood loss. He welcomed the darkness with a small smile.

Iceland's POV. 

Slightly worried he walked down Denmark's street with the other Nordics, he hadn't seen the Dane for quite some time and neither had the others and that was why they all were going over there now.

"Where is his house again?" Finland asked.

"It's this one…" The Icelander replied. They walked up to the front and walked in his house.

"Well where is he?" Norway asked.

"Let's try the front room…" Sweden replied walking to the front room so see Denmark laying on the ground in his own blood.

"DENMARK!" All of the Nordics yelled running over to him.

Norway immediately called 911 and explained the situation. All of them were terrified for their friend.

Upon seeing the note Iceland started reading it out loud. "Signed Mathias Køhler AKA Denmark…" He said the last part feeling terrible. He was part of the reason Denmark tried to commit suicide… how could he live with himself if Denmark died?

Sweden POV.

Denmark loved him… he looked down at the Dane and brushed his hair out of his face and a couple of minutes later the paramedics took the Dane from his hands and rushed him to the hospital. Sweden just sat there his face in his hands feeling terrible… Denmark, Mathias tried to commit suicide… and thinking they all hated him. "I don't hate you Mathias, I love you." He said very quietly to himself. Getting up he went to the hospital on the way telling the world of Denmark's attempt. They would meet him at the hospital as soon as possible.

Denmark POV.

"_What is that terrible beeping noise?" _Denmark thought to himself. Wondering what happened also it came to him… he tried to commit suicide. Why wasn't he dead then? Had someone come and saved him? Who? All these questions flying through his mind. Opening his eyes he was blinded for a second before seeing the doctor's room. Sighing he sat up a bit to hear movement beside him. He turned to see the other Nordics all asleep in chairs. Why were they here? "W-why?" He asked out loud accidentally waking them.

"D-Denmark?" They all said.

Looking down and turning his head off to the side away from them he said, "Hey…"

The other Nordics immediately went up to him and attacked him in a hug. "DON'T YOU EVER TRY THAT AGAIN!" They all yelled. Surprised Denmark stayed quiet.


End file.
